


February 9, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Amos when he ordered her to go to bed.





	February 9, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Amos when he ordered her to go to bed and decided to battle the Smallville creature in her stead.

THE END


End file.
